Overwhelming
by Emma99
Summary: Bella Swan is a shy, attractive girl, who has recently been dumped by 'the love of her life'. Bella's best friend's brother, Edward Cullen, has been secretly crushing on Bella for ages, and wants to make his move before it's too late and Bella's gone. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Please read and review. I really like this idea, so there will probably be more. If you get a chance, please read one of my other stories called Finding The Peace. POV will be switching from Bella to Edward throughout the story. Hope you enjoy. =)**

**Overwhelming By Emma99**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"_Laugh your heart out_

_Dance in the rain_

_Cherish the memories_

_Ignore the pain_

_Love and learn_

_Forget and forgive_

_Because remember you_

_Have only one life_

_to live." -_Unknown

I sat in my over-sized bean bag chair, furious as hell. I couldn't believe how pissed off I was. Especially since he had only said seven simple words to me, followed by my full name.

I think that that may have been what angered me the most. How he said _Isabella. _He had never called me Isabella before, not even when he first met me. It had always been Bella. Just Bella.

But also those heartbreaking words....._ I don't want to see you anymore. _And how he said them. Like he was free to do anything he wanted. Well, I know he _is_ free to do anything he wants, but to just go break my heart like that for no reason.... well, that should just be illegal.

As my anger turned to sadness, I felt the tears start to fall from my chocolate brown eyes, drifting down my pale cheek, to the corner of my lips, and off my chin. I knew I needed to pull myself together. Alice would be here any minute. And if she found out who had made me this sad...... well, he would probably be found in a ditch next week.

I slowly got up off the bean bag chair and tried to make my feet move across the hall to the bathroom. Thank god Charlie wasn't home. I don't think anybody within this house wouldn't have been able to hear my loud sobs.

As I walked past my window, I glanced out and saw Alice's older brother's silver Volvo parked in my driveway. Just stepping out of the passenger seat was Alice.

Dammit. I didn't think I had enough time to remove any evidence that I had been crying. But I could at least try.

I practically ran down the hall and into the bathroom, almost slipping and hitting my head on the counter. While I grabbed the sink to steady myself, I heard Alice rushing up the stairs to see me.

I frantically splashed water over my face. I didn't hear her anymore..... maybe she was doing something in my room.

When I looked into the mirror at myself, I saw a little pixie standing next to me, with curiosity just leaking off of her.

She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so she could look at me without having to use the mirror.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked sympathetically. I could already see the possible situations that would make me this upset going through her head.

Her asking put me over the edge. Tears started to explode out of my eyes, just like they had minutes ago, but this time it was much worse.

I felt Alice's small arms wrap around me, and instantly I felt a tiny bit better. Than I heard he whisper something to me, but she said it to softly for me to hear.

I pulled away a bit so I could see her face. "What did you say Alice?" I asked quietly.

"I asked if it has something to do with Jacob." She said while looking at the floor. I knew how hard it was for her when I was sad. I nodded slowly.

"Come on Bella. Lets get you to my house." She said while she quickly went to my room and grabbed the over night bag that I had packed about fifteen minutes before she had arrived here.

After we walked down the stairs I locked the front door and followed Alice to Edward's silver Volvo.

**Edward's Point Of View**

"_Make your move,_

_Before she's gone._

_Because people change,_

_And hearts move on."_ -Unknown

"Okay Alice," I said, when we pulled up to Bella's driveway after a fast ride there, "Go get Bella. And hurry up please."

"Of course Edward." Alice, my twin sister, said before she hopped out of my Volvo. She probably thought my rush to get Bella out here was completely because of my lack of patience. Little did she know, I actually didn't think it was physically possible for me to survive any more time without Bella near.

While Alice let herself into Bella's house with the key Bella had given her, I turned on the radio, looking for a station with some classical music, to please my new found love for classical music.

I settled on one of my favorite stations, which often played some of Bella's favorites.

A year ago, I would have slaughtered anybody who had turned this station on. But now.... it was one of the only types of music I would listen to without wanting to kill myself.

I know this may seem weird, but I picked up this love for classical music from Bella. When her and Alice had first become friends, Bella would always turn the station to one filled with her favorite songs. At first, I really hated Bella for doing it. But eventually, as I began to fall in love with Bella, I also began to love her favorite types of music.

Yeah, I was in love with my twin sister's best friend, and had been for about seven months now. Only five months after I had met her. But in those seven months, I had never told her my true feelings for her.

I had tried, god I really had tried. Some days I was so convinced I would just tell her. But, it just never worked. I always chickened out.

And time was running out quickly. It was now the beginning of March. In four short months, at the beginning of July, Bella would be leaving for Alaska to go to the University up there. And I would probably still be here, looking back on all the times in my life I should have told her.

My thoughts were interrupted by the back door opening, and both Alice and Bella climbing into the back. The first thing I noticed was that Bella's face, covered with the hood on her black hoodie, was buried into Alice's shoulder. When she looked up at me, with her face all red and puffy with tears streaking down her cheeks, I wanted to cry. Or even worse, I wanted to put the person who had done that to her so close to death they would be just asking me to kill them. Begging me.

I turned my attention to Alice, hoping she would fill me in on the situation. "It was Jacob." she said quietly.

"That fu-" I stopped myself, knowing Bella probably still had feelings for him. How dare he! Break her heart like that? I don't think so. Not to my Bella.

I turned around and started driving back to my house, filled with rage. I almost wasn't able to stay at a legal speed, which I often tried to do when Bella was in the car, because of her many pleads for it.

**Did you like it? **

* * *

**What colour is your favorite sweater?**

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. I might post before I leave next week if I get lots of reviews. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciated it =) . Hope I get some more reviews this chapter. I was really quick to update, so show some love! I would have had this up this morning, but FanFiction wasn't working.**

**Edward's Point of View**

"_If you live to be one hundred, _

_than I want to live to be one hundred minus one day,_

_so I never have to live a day without you." _-Unknown

Driving home with Bella's soft crying was almost impossible. Many times I was close to pulling over to the side of the road, getting out of the car, and just holding her in my arms, telling her that I would always be here for her, and there was nothing for her to worry about. I wished I would be able to hold her like that forever, just feeling her warmth against my skin, and breathing in her sweet scent of fresh strawberries.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was in love with this girl. In _love._ In love with all of her, even her flaws. Sometimes, especially her flaws. Like when her clumsiness takes over, and she falls. I than am granted with a reason to touch her incredibly soft skin. And an excuse to talk to her, and ask her questions that don't involve classical music or the classes we share together.

But, really, this love, or maybe I should call it an addiction, for her was just too much. What am I supposed to do when I find somebody who I am completely crazy for, but they don't love me back? What would anybody else do? Am I supposed to pretend to be somebody I'm not, just so she might love me back, or just keep living my life, knowing the most we ever will be is friends? If Bella would love me back if I became somebody I wasn't, I would be that somebody in a second. Just to be with her.

When we pulled into our garage, I quickly got out and helped Bella out of the other side. When she glanced up at me while she was stepping out of the car, I could see the pain in her eyes. It was horrible. Her brown eyes, which often reminded me of melted chocolate, had turned to the colour of black paint. Black paint filled with hate and sadness.

When she got out, I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly, without even thinking. When I noticed what I had done, I was about to pull away and apologize, but than I realized that she had buried her face into my shoulder, similar to how her head was on Alice's shoulder when we were in the car.

I rubbed gentle, soothing circles on her back, like I had wanted to for the past seven months.

Too soon, Bella pulled away and looked up at me. Her beautiful eyes had a little bit of chocolate brown returned to them, but they were mostly still the horrible black that I hated deeply.

"Can we just go inside?" Alice asked impatiently. "It's colder than hell out here!"

Bella sighed out deeply. "Alice, how can it be 'colder than hell' our here?" She asked. "I thought hell was supposed to be on fire, and all burning hot and stuff."

I couldn't help but laugh at what Bella said. Once again, she was right. I loved her sense of humor.

"Aw, whatever Bella! You know what I mean. It's freezing out here. Anyways, if heat rises, shouldn't hell be freezing?" Alice stated, while looking enviously at Bella's sweatpants and long sleeved t-shirt, while she stood there in her tiny shorts and layered tank tops.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. But I still think I'm right." She said, with a beautiful smirk planted on her face.

As we started to walk inside, I said to Alice "Maybe if you didn't wear clothes like that it wouldn't be so bad for you," with a small smirk on my face. I knew Bella would like what I said, because she was constantly complaining about the skimpy and sexy clothes Alice made her wear. I wouldn't be honest if I said it was okay with me that Bella hadn't warn them today. But whatever Bella wore looked beautiful on her, so I was okay.

When we reached the hallway upstairs, Bella and Alice went into Alice's room while I went into my room, which was one door to the left.

I was so frustrated. I _wanted_ to go comfort Bella, but I couldn't. I wish I could just tell her my feelings. But now wouldn't be a very good time. I mean, her heart has already gone through enough tragedies lately. Me telling her would just make everything worse.

I went to my piano and started to play an angry piece I had written a few months back. Now that I actually was angry, it seemed to be sounding a lot better. Pretty professional, if you ask me.

After I finished that piece I decided to replay it, but making a few simple changes. I dug out the sheet music from one of my drawers at my desk and started writing down the changes.

I played a few simple scales to warm up my fingers before I began one of my favorite songs, Fur Elise. I played it through at least three or four times before I looked up and remembered the sheet music to "With You" by Chris Brown that I had recently downloaded and had placed on the piano.

I started playing, having to start over a few times because of simple mistakes. While I was playing it for my second time, I heard some quite, but beautiful, singing coming from behind me.

_God Edward_, I thought to myself, _you've gone crazy._

But throughout the whole entire song, I could hear the voice singing behind me.

When I finished the song I turned around and was surprised at what I saw.

There, lying with her head on my pillow and her legs stretched down the bed, was Bella. Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks were flushed a light pink. When she noticed that I had stopped playing and was staring at her, she quickly sat up and jumped off the bed.

"I'm sor -I just heard you- sorry Edward," she mumbled while she stared at the floor. Her cheeks were the cherry red she often got when she mad a big mistake. That confused me. It's not like sitting on my bed was a big mistake, especially compared to some that she had done before.

She continued mumbling her apologies. I couldn't believe her. She was apologizing? What had she done, blessed me with her wonderful singing?

"No, no Bella, it was wonderful. I never knew you could sing so well. And please feel free to sit back down." As much as I was trying to give her an option to stay here or go, all I wanted her to do was lie back down on my bed. " I would love it if you stayed and chatted with me." I added, hoping to make her feel comfortable in my room. If it was up to me, she would be in here _a lot_ more.

She nervously sat back down on the end of the bed.

"So, where did Alice go?" I asked her. I saw that she was biting her lip, like she often does when she's nervous. God, what was making this wonderful angel so nervous? Was it me?

"Um.... She went to the ...um... store. To get... uh... strawberry ice cream for me." Bella replied.

"Oh. I see." To try and relax Bella more, I started talking about her favorite subject: classical music. Within minutes, she was back to her usual self, and the Bella I loved.

I was so interested in what Bella was saying that I almost didn't hear Alice walking into my room with a large bowl of strawberry ice cream with fresh strawberries cut up and placed on top. But I did notice. And so did Bella.

Alice and Bella quickly rushed into Alice's room. I felt so empty once Bella was out of my sight.

"_Don't try not to fall, but instead try to pick yourself back up whenever you do fall."_

_-_Emma99

**Any of you have any favorite quotes? Or quotes you made up yourself? Tell me about them in a review. I would love to read them. And maybe I could put them in one of my chapters =)**

* * *

**What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**


End file.
